Sequel of Obsessed Grissom
by StokesSidle
Summary: This story takes place three years after Obsessed Grissom, the first chapter is a Snickers wedding! Sorry for the crappy title but it was the only thing i could think of at the time, I don't own CSI or any of its cast so don't sue me! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **This story is kind of the sequel to obsessed Grissom, this takes place when Alyssa Skye Stokes is three years old, and this chapter is actually a Snickers wedding.

Chapter 1

"Catherine will you help me zip my dress?" Sara said as she turns her back to Catherine, who was her maid of honor.

"Sure"

"Thanks Catherine" Sara said as she turned around and faced her.

Just as Sara placed her veil on; Warrick, the best man, walked into the room.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he walks over towards Sara.

"Yes, I have waited three years for this day, but I can't help to be a little nervous." Sara said as stuck out her hand to show them she was shaking.

"That's natural Sara, everyone is nervous on their wedding day." Catherine told her.

"Hey uncle Warrick, do you like my dress?" Alyssa asked

"You look beautiful, Alyssa" He said as he picked her up into his arms.

"Are you guys ready to go, they are getting started right now." Brass said as he entered the room. He was the one who was going to walk Sara down the aisle. He was always like a father figure to her, and when she asked him he happily agreed.

"Okay guys I got to go see you in a few minutes." Warrick said as he placed Alyssa back down and walk out of the door. He had to walk up the aisle beside Nick.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Sara said to Catherine as they walked out of the room where they got dressed towards the front entrance of the church.

"You'll be okay I promise." Catherine said reassuring Sara.

The first to walk down the aisle was the groom and the groom's men who consisted of Warrick, Grissom, and Greg.

After them the next one to walk down the aisle was one of the bride's maids Sofia, followed by Mia. Then it was Catherine's turn.

Then the ring barrier, who was Nick's nephew Brad, followed by the flower girl, Nick and Sara's little girl Alyssa were the next to go down.

Nick smiled as he watched his daughter take the flower petals out and threw them on the floor. "She is so cute." Warrick whispered to Nick.

"Thanks man, I know" Nick responded as he continued to watch his daughter.

Finally it was Sara's turn to walk down the aisle, "You know it's not too late to turn around and run, I'll tell them I couldn't find you." Brass said jokingly to Sara.

Sara laughed at Jim's statement as she wiped away a tear from her cheek. "Thanks for the offer, but I've waited to long for this day, I'm ready to do this."

"Well I guess it is now or never." Jim said as he stuck out his arm. Sara grabbed it and they began walking up the aisle.

When Sara walked through the door it wasn't until then she felt a huge wave of nausea come over her and then she started crying tears of joy.

When Nick saw his bride crying he too started to cry. Brass then handed Sara off to Nick.

After saying the vows from the preacher, Nick surprised Sara by saying a few vows of his own.

"Sara, I know you and I have been through so much together, and there for a while I never thought this day would come but you surprised me by proposing to me; Sara I love you with all my heart and no matter what happens I will always be by your side, don't ever forget that." Nick said with tears streaming down his face. "I love you Sara Sidle-Stokes."

"Well by the state of Nevada, I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The preacher said.

"I would be glad too." Nick said as he smiled, before kissing Sara on the lips.

---------------Later that night-------------

Sara and Nick were at their honeymoon, just a night at the four aces motel in a suite. Alyssa stayed the night with Catherine and Lindsey.

Nick and Sara had just finished making love and were now lying in each others arms with nothing covering them but a sheet.

Sara's head rested on Nick's chest listening to the steady beat of his heart while she twirled her wedding ring around on her finger.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked her.

"Nothing just thinking."

"About what?" Nick asked as he began running his fingers through her soft hair.

"You, Alyssa and our life together." Sara said raising her head and staring into his eyes. "I'm just so happy I actually decided to marry you."

"Yeah I'm glad you did too." Nick said a he raised his head off the pillow and kissed her on the lips.

Silence fell over the room for a moment before Nick spoke up, "Are you sure there is nothing else wrong? I mean you haven't said much to me since we got married."

"No…well I have something I want to tell you, but I know you are going to be angry with me for waiting so long to tell you about it."

"What is it Sara?" Nick said a little afraid of what Sara had to tell him.

"Nick…I'm pregnant…"

………..TBC………………I hope you liked this chapter, there will be more soon!! The ideas I have for this story came into my head today as I was watching the CSI marathon. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	2. where do babies come from?

Chapter 2

"What? You're pregnant? How far along?" Nick asked looking at his wife.

"Yeah, I'm sixteen weeks." Sara said as she bit her lip. She was afraid Nick would be mad.

"Sara you're almost five months pregnant, and you waited this long to tell me?" Nick said with a tone of hurt in his voice.

"Nick I'm sorry, I just thought if I told you when I found out you would want to postpone the wedding."

"Sara, you worry way too much, if you would have told me we could have gotten married sooner."

"I'm glad you're not angry." Sara said as she gave Nick a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nick said as he watched Sara slip out from under the sheet.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sara said as she rushed into the other room.

After a minute she came out of the bathroom, that's when Nick noticed she had put some under clothes on while she was in there.

"Oh the wonderful perks of pregnancy, having to run to the bathroom every five minutes." Sara said with a laugh.

Sara stood in front of the mirror for a minute looking at her image, "Nick look, I'm actually starting to show." Sara said while she rubbed her small bump.

Nick got out from under the sheet, put his boxers on and began walked over towards Sara.

"You're still beautiful" Nick said placing his arms around his waist and rested them on her small bump.

"Thanks Nick." She said as she turned around in his arms.

"Do you think Alyssa will be excited?" Sara asked as she stared into Nick's dark brown eyes.

"Oh yes, you know how she loves babies." Nick said with a smile before kissing her on the lips.

Sara returned the kiss but this time deepening it, by slipping her tongue past his moist lips and into his mouth.

Nick moaned as Sara began kissing him down his neck and onto his abdomen, Sara wasn't one who really liked giving oral sex but this time she was ready for it. And so was Nick. Sara slipped his boxers past his waist to reveal his erection. She teased him for a moment, before she began caressing it with her tongue. After a minute of oral sex, Nick tugged on Sara's shoulder in attempt to get her to stand up.

"What?" She said as she stood up and met his gaze.

"You better stop; you know that drives me crazy."

The next minute the two of them were down on the bed, once again stripped of every piece of clothing they had on.

After another love making session, they both lay tangled in the sheets again, before falling fast asleep.

-------------------The next day----------------------

Nick and Sara were packed up and ready to go get their daughter. When they arrived at Catherine's house they saw there little girl playing outside with Lindsey.

"Mommy, daddy." She yelled as she ran up and jumped into her daddy's arms.

"Hey, baby was you a good girl for Aunt Catherine?" Nicky asked as he kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Yeah, she fixed me macaroni and cheese for dinner last night!" Alyssa told her dad excited.

"She did?" Nick asked as he noticed Catherine was now walking towards them.

"Yeah!"

"Probably because I told her it was your favorite." Sara said.

"Well mommy and I got some news for you." Nick said looking over at Sara to make sure it was okay to expose their secret.

Sara nodded lightly and then looked down at her feet.

"What daddy?" Alyssa said grabbing her daddy's face and turning it so he would look at her again.

"Well…mommy and I are having another baby, and you are going to be a big sister."

"YAY!" Alyssa said with excitement in her voice.

"Congratulations" Catherine said.

"Thanks…uh Catherine can I use your bathroom." Sara asked.

"Of course." Catherine replied.

"Thanks"

On the car ride back to their house Alyssa asked Sara, "When am I going to get my little brother or sister?"

"Well mommy has to carry it in her belly for another six months, and then mommy will go to the hospital to have it."

"Oh" Alyssa said satisfied with Sara's answer. "Mommy?"

"Yes baby"

"Where do babies come from?"

Nick and Sara looked at each other for a second; Nick then broke out in laughter. "Why I don't I let daddy tell you."

"They come from the stork; the stork brings the baby to the hospital when the baby is ready to go home with the mommy and daddy." Nick told his daughter as he looked over at his wife, who was trying to hold back her laughter.

Silence filled the car for a moment before Alyssa spoke up, "daddy you're lying, and mommy said she had to carry the baby in her belly, so tell me the truth where do babies come from? How did the baby get inside mommy's belly?"

Nick smiled at his daughter through the rearview mirror, who was crossing her arms waiting for an answer from her parents. "Well baby, when a mommy and daddy decide that want a baby, they go to the doctor and the doctor tells them how to get one, and after doing what the doctor says the baby ends up in the mommy's belly." Nick said as he turned into their driveway.

"Oh okay." Alyssa said excepting that answer.

Nick then breathed a sigh of relief, as he looked over at his wife again.

------Later that night----

Sara was lying in the bed reading her novel.

"She's finally asleep." Nick said as he entered the bedroom and lay down next to Sara. "She kept asking me questions about the baby."

"I'm glad she is excited" Sara said as she looked at Nick.

As she was reading Nick, was rubbing her small bump and talking to his unborn child. "Hey little one, we can't wait to meet you."

"Oh Nick" Sara said as she placed her book down.

"What?"

"I think I just felt it move, it felt like a flutter. That's what it felt like when I was pregnant with Alyssa and the doctor told me it was just her moving around." "Talk to it again Nick, see if it'll move again."

"Hey baby move again, mommy wants to feel you." Nick said as he pressed lightly on her belly.

Sure enough Sara felt another flutter, "Yep that's what it was."

"Aw, I can't wait until I can feel it." Nick said trying to see if he could feel anything, but no luck.

"When it gets bigger you will be able to honey." Sara said as she leaned over at kissed Nick on the lips.

Not long after this Sara's was fast asleep with her head resting on Nick's chest and Nick was fast asleep with his hand resting on the bump of their unborn child.

……………TBC…………..PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	3. going to the doctor

**Authors note:** I want to say a special thanks to **bauerfreak. Thanks for your help girl!!! **

Chapter 3

Nick was awakened by Sara whom was tossing and turning on the opposite side of the bed. He watched her for a moment, she her back to him then a second later she rolled over facing the opposite direction.

"Something wrong, honey?" Nick asked as he reached over and began rubbing her arm.

"I can't get comfortable with this belly and plus I can't sleep." Sara said as she let out a sigh of frustration. She was now five months pregnant and to her, her belly was getting bigger by the day.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I'm too anxious about my doctor's appointment today." Sara said as she gave Nick one of her famous Sara Sidle smiles. Today was the day Sara was to go to the doctor to find out what the sex of the baby is.

Nick smiled at his wife, he too was excited. He couldn't wait to see the image of his unborn child on the screen; the child he and Sara created out of love.

"Sara, I asked Grissom for two weeks vacation and he said I could start next week." Nick told his wife while he brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Great, do you have anything special planned?" Sara said as she grabbed Nick's hand and entwined their fingers.

"Well I was hoping we take a vacation, you know family time."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I'd like to take a trip to Texas, so we can see my parents and Alyssa can see all of her cousins."

Sara thought about it for a moment, and it didn't sound too bad. She needed a break from this place. Work had been really stressful for her lately, no one would leave her alone, and Grissom was giving her a hard time for even being at work on her condition. Plus Nick's family hasn't seen Alyssa since she was a year old and she is sure they would love to see her.

"That's sounds good; I'd love to take a vacation."

"Me too." Nick told her as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Sara returned the kiss but this time deepening it by slipping her tongue in between his soft lips. Nick broke the kiss and smiled at his wife, and then he pulled her on top of him. Sara straddled Nick and looked down at him and placed another quick kiss on the lips before beginning to place open mouth kisses down his neck. Nick moaned at this as he rubbed the back part of her thigh up her nightgown and on to her buttocks giving it a squeeze. Nick loved it when Sara kissed his neck. He loved her so much and ever since she told him she was pregnant he felt that he was even more in love with her. Sara kissed Nick's muscular chest once before moving back onto his lips. They were both so wrapped up in their kiss they didn't even hear Alyssa enter the room.

"Mommy, daddy, what you doing?" Alyssa asked standing at the doorway, a book in her hands.

"Nothing, mommy and daddy are just wrestling." Sara said as she rolled off from atop Nick and lay back down on her side of the bed. Alyssa stood at the doorway for a moment looking at her parents like she didn't believe what they told her.

"Come on baby, you can lay with mommy and me for a few minutes." Nick said scooting over to make room for his daughter.

Alyssa walked over to the bed and began to climb up, after realizing she couldn't climb on the bed by herself she began to get angry, "Damn it."

Nick and Sara stared at each other in disbelief; they couldn't believe what had just come out of their daughter's mouth.

Nick grabbed his daughters hand and helped her on to the bed. Alyssa crawled between Sara and Nick and got underneath the covers with them.

"Alyssa, where did you learn that word you just said?" Nick asked his daughter.

"I heard Uncle Greg say it, when he dropped sumfin the utter day." Alyssa told her father, she didn't know what the word meant; she thought it was just a word.

"Alyssa, honey that is a bad word and me and daddy don't want to hear you say that anymore okay?"

"Alwight mommy, but you better tell Uncle Greg not to say it neither."

"I will I promise."

"What cha got there baby?" Nick asked his daughter.

"A book, I wike to wook at it." Alyssa said with her toddler with her toddler language.

Alyssa began telling her parents about the animals in her book. "Dis is the ducks daddy, they go quack quack."

"That's right." Nick told his daughter.

"Daddy where do dee ducks go when their water freezes?" Alyssa asks looking over at her father waiting for his answer.

Nick just looked at his daughter and smiled, she was so intelligent, and curious about so many things so many things that even Nick Stokes didn't have the answer to.

"Baby, I don't know." Nick told his daughter.

Alyssa just shrugged her shoulders and went back to reading her book. Nick just watched his daughter while she read her book. She has always been a happy child, never hardly cried about anything; she was also very verbal always talking. As he sat there staring at his daughter while she was talking about the cows in her book, he began reflecting on his life as a child and how his daughter was just like him always wondering how things worked and were things came from, etc. Though she did remind him a lot of Sara, just because she looked so much like her. Alyssa had brown curly hair that framed her face, she was tall and slim and she also had her mother's gap-toothed smile. She was gorgeous just like her mother.

Nick looked over at his wife who was rubbing her bulging stomach with her hand. "Sara, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay I just feel like I'm going to throw up." She told him while she closed her eyes.

"Mommy, you going be o tay?" Alyssa asked as she closed her book, scooted closer to her mommy and began rubbing her arm in attempt to comfort her.

"Yeah baby, I'll be okay." She said as she smiled at her daughter who now had her head on Sara's shoulder.

Nick watched his daughter comfort his wife, before reaching his hand over and placing it on Sara's large stomach. As soon as Nick did this he felt a response from within.

"Did you feel that?" Sara asked him with a smile.

"Yeah." Nick said excitingly, he was so happy to fill his unborn child move for the first time.

"Do you want to feel the baby move Alyssa?" Nick asked looking at his daughter.

"Uh huh" Alyssa told her daddy as she shook her head.

Nick took his daughters hand and then placed it on his wife's bulging stomach. Just as Alyssa's hand touch Sara's stomach the baby kicked.

"I felt it." Alyssa said with her mouth agape and her eyes widened.

"Wait" Alyssa said as she got off the bed quickly and ran out of the room.

"Where is so going?" Nick asked as he watched his daughter disappear.

"I don't know"

A minute later Alyssa came back into the room this time carrying with her, her ballerina jewelry box that played music. She walked over to her mommy side of the bed, "here mommy, put it on your belly Dee baby might wike it." Alyssa told her mom while she wound the box to get the music to play, after this she places it on her mommy's belly.

Nick and Sara look at each other and smile; they knew their daughter wasn't going to be jealous of the new baby.

"I think the baby like that, Alyssa." Sara told her as she played with Alyssa's hair.

"Mommy, how much wonger does Dee baby have to stay in dere?"

"The baby has to stay in there for at least four more months, so it can go and be healthy like you." Sara said as she gently pinched her daughter's cheek.

"Sara we better get going." Nick told his wife while he looked at the clock on the night stand.

"Oh shoot." Sara said as she too looked over and seen the clock.

Nick got up from the bed, "Come on Alyssa, let's go get you ready" Nick told her as he reached out his hand.

"Here baby, take this back to your room, and we'll let the baby listen it to it later okay?"

"O tay mommy." She said taking the music box from Sara's hand.

Sara watched as her daughter and husband disappear into the next room, she then got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. After rummaging through her closet for a moment she finally decided to wear her maternity tank top and maternity shorts.

Sara was standing in the mirror brushing her hair when Nick walked back into the room.

"Is Alyssa ready?" Sara asked as she looked at Nick through her reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, she wanted to play in her room for a few minutes so I told her we would come get her when it was time to leave."

Sara just nodded her head at Nick's statement.

Thirty minutes later all three them were sitting in the waiting room of Sara's doctor. "Daddy, what are dey going to do to mommy taday?" Alyssa asked her father.

"Well they are going to take a picture of the baby with the machine and make sure everything is okay with the baby." Nick told his daughter as he began playing with her hair.

"Oh" Alyssa responded.

"Sara Stokes?" asked a blonde headed nurse at the door.

Sara, Nick and Alyssa walked over to where the nurse stood. "Hey Mrs. Stokes how are you?" the nurse asked.

"Good thanks." Sara said with a smile.

The nurse led the three of them into the room, "The doctor will be with you shortly." She said as she closed the door leaving the three of them alone.

Sara got onto the examining table and began rubbing her stomach as she scrunched her face.

"Your stomach hurting again?" Nick asked his wife, concerned.

"No I'm just hungry." Sara replied.

Moments later the doctor entered the room. "Hey Sara how are you doing?" Dr. Pavalowski asked.

"I'm doing good." Sara told her with a smile.

"How are you Nick?" the doctor asked as she shook Nick's hand.

"Good."

"And Alyssa you are getting so big, how old are you now?" The doctor asked Alyssa. This was the same doctor who brought Alyssa into this world.

"I'm free years old now." Alyssa told the doctor as she held up three fingers.

"Wow, you are a big girl now, huh?"

"Yeah." Alyssa responded growing a little shy.

The doctor smiled at Alyssa before returning her attention back to Sara. This is when she began taking Sara's blood pressure and measuring her stomach.

"Everything looks great so far, let's do an ultra sound and see if we can tell the sex of the baby, shall we?"

Nick stood up from his seat and walked over to his wife, he held her hand while she doctor got the ultra sound machine ready.

The doctor lifted up Sara's shirt revealing her large bump. "This is going to be a little cold." The doctor said referring to the gel she was about to squirt on Sara's belly.

Sara winced a little when the cold substance hit her stomach. The doctor starting moving the probe around on her stomach to get a good view of the baby. As soon as the probe hit Sara's stomach the sound of the baby's heart beat could be heard through the room.

"The baby is very active today." The doctor said because the baby wouldn't lay still long enough to get a good view of it.

"Alyssa, would you like to see the baby?" Nick turned his head and asked his daughter.

Alyssa nodded and got up from her chair and walked over to her daddy.

"See that, that's the baby that's in mommy's belly." Nick said pointing to the screen.

Alyssa was silent; to her it didn't look like any baby she ever saw.

"There we go, and it looks like you two are going to have a…."

…………….TBC…………..PLEASE REVIEW!!! What will Sara and Nick have? Boy or girl? next chapter you will find out!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Hey guys sorry for leaving you at a cliff hanger with my last chapter, it won't be like that this chapter.

Chapter 4

"There we go and it looks like you two are going to have a…wait a minute, hmmm…" The doctor said as she examined the machine closely.

"What the matter, is something wrong with my baby?" Sara asked concerned.

"Well no, but it looks like you guys are expecting twins, twin girls to be exact."

"What?" Sara asked with excitement clear in her voice.

"See this? This is the head of the first twin and this is the head of the second." The doctor told them as she pointed out the round objects that appeared on the screen.

Sara looked over at Nick, who had been slient this whole time. "Nick we are having twins!" She said with a huge smile.

Nick didn't respond he just contiously stared at the screen. "Are you okay honey?" Sara asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just can't believe we are having twins…I think I need to sit down…I don't feel so well." Nick said as he placed his daughter back down and sat down in the chair that was closest to him.

The doctor finished her examination and turned off the machine. She wiped the gel form Sara's belly and helped her sat back up in the upright position. While Sara waited for the doctor to return with the print off of the babies from the ultrasound, she looked back over at Nick, who was very pale and wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Are you sure your okay, Nicky?"

"Yeah honey, I'm fine…I'm just surprised, I was expecting one baby not two."

"Mommy, does dis mean we going to have two babies?" Alyssa asked her mommy as she stood in front of the examining table.

"Yeah baby you are going to have two sisters." Sara told her as she brushed the stray hairs from Alyssa's face.

"Okay I think you guys are ready to go. Here is your ultra sound picture." The doctor said as she re-entered the room.

On the way back to their house Nick was very silent, not taking his eyes off the road, not even saying a word to his family. He had a lot on his mind, he couldn't believe he and Sara were about to have twins. He was nervous about having twins, at least that's what he thought because he don't remember feeling this way when Sara was pregnant with Alyssa.

When they arrived back at their house Sara told Alyssa to go play in her room so her and Nick could talk. Alyssa did as she was told and began walking upstairs towards her room.

"Honey, tell me what's wrong, you were so excited about the baby and now you act like you aren't that sure." Sara said as she stood in front of Nick and rubbed his arms with her palms.

"Sara…" Nick began as she sighed. "I'm just nervous about having twins…I mean I don't know if I can take care of two little ones, cause you know it is going to be double the work." Nick said as he stared into her dark brown eyes.

"Nick baby, don't worry so much your making this sound like you are going to be the only one taking care of the twins, I'm going to be right there beside you and even Alyssa can help a little too."

Nick smiled at his wife, "You're right, I guess I was just being stupid about this whole twin thing." He said as she put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

"I love you." Sara said placing her hands around his neck.

"I love you too." Nick said as she kissed her passionately on the lips.

...TBC...PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating this story in forever!! I know some of you have been waiting for it. I hope you guys enjoy! And I promise not to wait so long to update again!! HAHA.**

Chapter 5

The day finally arrived that Nick was to take his vacation. That morning he rolled over in bed to snuggle up next to the warm body that lay next to him, but when he did so there was no one there. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. Sara was no where in sight.

After thinking about it for a moment he decided to roll out of bed. He pushed the sheet off of him and slung his legs over the side of the bed. Standing up the stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Nick walked into the bathroom to splash his face off in the sink.

Finishing in the bathroom, Nick walked out of the bathroom and back into the bed room. He searched in his closet for a pair of jogging pants because the only thing he was wearing was his boxers. He then walked out of the room and downstairs to find his wife and daughter.

"Sara? Alyssa?" He called out as he reached the bottom step. His house was quiet. It was unusual especially with a three year old in the house.

"Hmmm… I wonder where they are." Nick thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he noticed a note on the table…

_Hey honey Alyssa and I decided to go clothes shopping for the babies. We will be back in a little while. By the way 'Happy Vacation'._

_Love,_

_Sara._

Nick finished reading the letter from his wife and then sat it back down on the table before going to the refrigerator for his daily glass of orange juice.

After finishing his juice, he placed the glass in the sink and walked back into the living room. He sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV.

"This would be a good time to call my mom and tell her we are coming down." Nick thought to himself.

Nick grabbed the phone and started dialing his parents' number. A few rings later his mom, Jillian, picked up.

"Hey mom. How are you?"

"Hey pancho, I'm fine, how are you? How's the family?"

"They're fine."

"That wedding was beautiful Nicky, I loved the colors Sara picked out, that yellow and pink went good together, especially on the brides maid's dresses; and Sara's dress was gorgeous. You also looked very handsome in that tuxedo."

"Thanks mom. Sorry I didn't get to talk to you much after the wedding. We had to be checked into the suite by 6 p.m. so that's why we rushed out in such a hurry."

"I understand hun. I was going to call you last week, but I knew you guys were probably busy."

"Mom, you know you can call anytime."

Jillian laughed a little at Nick's statement. "Yes but Nick, honey, you are always so hard to reach. With you and Sara working full time, it's rare you two ever pick up the phone."

This made Nick laugh. It was true the two of them were hard to reach.

"Mom, I actually called because I got something I want to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I'm taking my vacation this week and we are wanting to fly down there to see you guys."

"That would be wonderful." Jillian said with excitement.

"I was going to try and get the tickets today or tomorrow."

"Great! Let me know when you guys are coming in and we will be at the airport to pick you up."

"Will do. As soon as Sara gets back home with Alyssa I'll see what she wants to do and I'll let you know tomorrow okay?"

"Alright Pancho. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. Tell dad hi for me."

"Okay, I will. Give Alyssa a kiss for me."

"Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow mom."

"Okay bye."

"Bye mom." And with that Nick hung up the phone.

Nick lay down on the couch and flipped on the TV. As he laid there he thought about how his parents were going to react to the news of the twins. He knew they would be happy, and he couldn't wait to see his mom's excitement when he told her. Seeing his mom happy always made him happy.

Nick continued to lay on the couch, until he heard a car pull up in the driveway. It wasn't but a moment later his three-year old came into the house.

"Hi daddy." Alyssa said when she opened the door and saw her daddy.

"Hey baby. Where is mommy?"

"Her is outside, getting tuff out of dee car."

"I'm going to go help her. You go to your room and play okay?" He told her as he kissed her head and walked out the front door.

Nick walked to the back of the Denali, where Sara was standing. "Hey honey. You need any help?"

"Yeah if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." Nick said as he gave Sara a peck on the lips.

Nick looked at all the bags that lay in the back of the Denali. "Do we really need all this stuff?"

Sara gave Nick and angry glare.

"I'm just kidding baby." Nick said as he smiled and gave Sara another kiss on the lips.

Nick grabbed the majority of the bags, leaving Sara carrying two small ones.

When Nick entered the house he placed the bags on the living room floor. Sara then sat down in the floor and began to sort through all the bags.

"Oh Nicky you have to see what I bought the babies."

Sara looked through the bags for a moment before pulling out two little sun dresses, one purple and one pink, that had butterflies on them. "Isn't it cute?"

Nick nodded and gave Sara a smile. Sara often didn't get excited but every time they would talk about the twins or her pregnancy you could see her face glow with joy. After Alyssa was born, Sara seemed to change, or at least to him she did. He saw a different side of her. And he loved it.

"Daddy, wook at dis! I picked it out for dee babies." Alyssa told her father as she held up two little sleepers. "Do you fhank the babies will wike it?"

"Yes I do, and you can tell the babies you picked it out all by yourself."

Alyssa smiled at her father before putting them back in the bag and went back to playing with a new doll Sara let her pick out in the store.

"Oh Sara, I just talked to my mom, and I told her that we were thinking of flying down there to see them."

"What did she say?"

"She said that would be great and she asked when we were coming."

"What did you tell her?" Sara asked as she was still sorting through the bags.

"I told her I would talk to you and see when you wanted to go, and let her know tomorrow."

"Well I'm game to whenever."

"What do you think about getting our plane tickets tonight and leaving tomorrow?" Nick asked as he helped Sara up from her sitting position on the floor.

"Sure, whatever." Sara told him.

"Alright, I'll go online and get the plane tickets tonight." Nick said as he helped Sara pick up the baby items from the floor.

"Oh did you tell your mom about the twins?" Sara asked as she walked in the direction of the spare bedroom, which was going to be filled with two babies soon.

"No, not yet. I want to surprise her." Nick said following her.

They placed the baby stuff on the floor to be put in there place the nursery was ready. Sara just stood there for a moment looking around the room, and rubbing her bulging stomach. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and also placed his hands on her stomach.

She turned and faced him, her stomach up against his.

"Nick, I'm kind of nervous about the twins."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how when Alyssa was born, we discovered a love for her like nothing we have ever felt?"

"Yeah…" Nick said a little confused at what his wife was talking about.

"Well…I'm nervous that I won't be able to love the twins like I love Alyssa." She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Nick cupped Sara's face with his hands and said "Don't worry; I know that you will get that feeling as soon as you hold those twins in your arms."

"You think so?" Sara asked.

"I know so baby." Nick said as he kissed her on the lips.

"I love you." Sara said after she broke the kiss.\

"I love you too, and don't worry so much about it." Nick said as he caressed her back with his hand.

"Ok." She said as she gave him a smile, and then went back to getting things ready in the nursery.

Nick walked back into the living room and saw his daughter still playing with her doll.

"Did you get a new doll today, baby?"

"Yeah. Mommy bought it for me cause she said I been good waitwee."

"You have, you've been a very good girl." Nick said taking a seat on the floor next to his daughter and begins playing with her curly brown hair.

"Yep." Alyssa says as she continues to play with her doll.

"Hey Alyssa. Do you want to fly down to see Grandma and Grandpa tomorrow?"

Her eyes widened and what her daddy said "YES!" she squealed as she got up from the floor.

………..TBC…………….PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
